The present invention relates to home shopping carts. More particularly, the present invention relates to synchronization of home shopping carts with advertisements.
Home automation provides interconnection and control capabilities for certain home appliances. For example, air conditioners, heaters, lights, and other appliances may be controlled remotely (e.g., turn on, turn off). This control may be performed remotely using a computer or a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone.